Mine
by Damiana13
Summary: Luna, a new girl in South Park has had her eye on Kenny McCormick since the day she met him but he seems to be too preoccupied with the groupies around him at school. Rated M for future chaps, takes place in high school, first years. KennyXOC
1. Chapter 1

_'It wasn't always like this... I never really noticed him before... He was always wearing that stupid hood over his face... I wonder what made him decide to stop wearing it... I like it this way though... He has a childish face, a seductive smile... He was... cute.'_

At that moment I woke up from my dream. I had been thinking in my sleep, as usual. I got up from bed, the sun shining faintly but faintly in my face. I got dressed in a pair of my favorite clothes; black leggings, a white tank top, and a black hoodie with small puffed out wings on the back, after all it was snowy out in South Park. I sat down and put on my Flat Suede Over-the-Knee Boots**(A.N.-Google it)****.**

I stood back up and walked to the full body mirror against my room wall. I guess this was good enough. I brushed my naturally platinum blond hair into a pony tail and my bangs to the side. I grabbed my red and black checker backpack and walked out of my room, locked the door, went down stairs, and went out the front door, locking it as well. I guess this is where I introduce myself. My name is Luna. I recently moved to South Park. I'm living alone for the time being since my parents decided that I was old enough to be left alone while they went on their buisness trip for like a month or something.

Anyway, I've been going to the school here for about a week or so. I've managed to make a few friends and enemies in my short time here. I recently turned 14 so I'm only a freshman. Recently I've been hanging out with some of the boys, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. They were usual people to me, an Everyman, the Jew, the annoying fat one, and the hooded perv. But lately I've been noticing something, someone. Kenny hasn't been wearing his hood all that much. I hear he's worn it since he was in kindergarten. I've been noticing him more lately though. Before he was just some guy with a hooded face and muffled speech but now that I can actually understand him I want to know him more.

Truthfully I liked Kenny at first sight because he had a cute name and he was mysterious looking. But I know there are plenty of other girls that would hit on him now that they too can see his face. And I was right. When I reached the school I saw Kenny sitting at a table crowded my a mountain of hoes. Just great. What luck could I have with him anyway, those girls were cuter than me. I passed by them not even looking in his direction again when I heard him. "Hey Luna, why don't you come sit next to me and join us?" I sighed softly and turned to him them to the girls and leaned over and pretended to barf, freaking them out and making them step back. Some of them screamed and other's mumbled.

I lifted my head slowly,smiling. "Got ya." I laughed lightly to myself, ruffled Kenny's hair and walked away into the school building, feeling the girls mad-dogging me all the way. Mission accomplished. "What a disgusting bitch." Was the last thing I heard one of the girls say before the glass door closed behind me. I turned around and leaned against the door, stuck my toung out at them and gave them the finger, all without Kenny noticing. Awesome. That made them even angrier. They tried telling Kenny but oh I was gone by then. Too slow girlies. I guess it was a little early still when I got there, I didn't live too far away. I went to my first period class and saw Stan and Kyle trying to finish some homework.

I walked up to them and hugged them from behind, around their neck to not disturb them too much, but still disturb them. "Morning." I said. They turned around, both a light red around their cheeks. "Morning." Said Kyle. "Hey. Did you finish this assignment last night? I didn't do it and I really need to." Said Stan. I shook my head. "Sorry I didn't and I'm not really planning to. I hate math with a burning passion." I said as I took a seat infront of them. "I mean I'm not horrible at it or anything but I just hate all the thinking and numbers.." They looked at me with an 'I don't blame you' look. Stan looked a little worried and rushed. I grabbed his paper and pencil and finished the sheet for him, then Kyle's. "Don't worry about checking it, it's right." I said as I stood up and gave them back their papers. "Thanks." They both said and I went to my seat in the last of five rows and sat down, laying my head down and closing my eyes.

* * *

**It's late and I'm a bit tired. I'll continue this soon. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park(duh).  
**

**

* * *

**

**Luna's P.o.V.**

I heard the bell ring and everyone scattering into the classroom, taking their seats, and the teacher following after.

I heard the seats around me the most, Wendy in front of me, Butters to my right, Cartman to my left, and Kenny behind me. I hate my seat. I lifted my head and pretended to listen to the lecture and soon enough I got lost in my thoughts. I was still preoccupied with the Kenny issue. I liked him but I didn't want to seem desperate and seeing as the kind of guy he was I shouldn't even bother. Imagine that, Kenny McCormick with a girlfriend. HA! He's too much of a playboy to be without a crowd of girls for even a second and I wasn't planning on becoming a groupie anytime soon. The day went on and bells rang. It was lunch before I knew it. I didn't get any lunch but I walked out to the school's courtyard, the best place in the school, well the only nice place really, where I meet up with the others.

I saw Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny eating together on the grass and walked over to them and sat down between Cartman and Stan. "Hey what's up?" I said, smiling to only three of them. "Not much but thanks for finishing our math homework. You were right. We got an A." Said Stan, beaming as if he had done it himself. "No problem I didn't really have anything to do anyway." Cartman leaned on me, making me fall, practically crushing me. "What the heck are you doing? Get off me, you're crushing me!" I tried to push him off but my hands just sunk in his stomach. "How come you never do anything nice for me? I like you too."

I stood still for a moment, a 'WTF?!' look pleasantly on my face. "Wat?" I said blankly and kicked him in the nuts. He rolled to the side and groaned in pain. "Nobody ever said they liked me and I less want to hear it from someone who doesn't even mean it." I heard the other three laugh at Cartman's pain but Kenny looked a bit pissed at him for getting on me, I could see it in his eyes, sweet blue- damn it I'm doing that thing again! Always getting lost in his eyes.

I have to stop that. "Nice try fat ass like anyone would fall for that." Said Kyle. "Shut up you fucking Jew!" Said Cartman, getting up from his fetal position. I had a sudden urge to kick him down again. "Why do you bag on him so much for being Jewish? There's nothing wrong with it, no wonder no one likes you." I know it was a bit harsh but I wanted to get a point across his thick skull. "Pshh no one likes a new girl." Was all he said but I didn't take much thought of it. "I don't know I'm kinda into new girls." Said Kenny, moving himself closer to me. I instantly blushed. "Shut up. Don't say things like that. You're groupies are watching."

Yep, everywhere, groupies made sure Kenny stayed away from me, evil glance here and there, throwing milk cartons at me. I hated it but I never said anything about it. This was my battle. Soon enough it came to a point where Stan just had to ask, "Where did all the milk come from?" I stayed quiet. Kenny came in behind me and groped my breasts from under and said, "You see, Luna's a healthy child, if you catch my drift." I gasped and leaned forward, removing Kenny's hands and crossing my arms over my chest. I know someone els had to have seen that. I'm so dead. "Sooo are you implying she's a cow?" Said Kyle. He's so naive. Stan chuckled in silence, as did Cartman.

"That's not exactly what he meant, was it?" I turned to him with a look of suspicion, he shook his head. "Good." I didn't say I hated it though. Not if it's Kenny anyway. But I bet he does it with everyone, nothing to get happy about. The bell rang, lunch was over, and so was I. I had the same first five periods as the boys but sixth period I was on my own, how nice. Groupies were in the same class as me. I sighed shakily and waved bye to the boys before walking away.

I was almost to my class when the bell rang. Shit! I have never been late in my whole time going to school. I could care less about what they taught us but I could NOT be late. I started running when I heard, "Hey you!" Bigger shit! Why today? I stopped in my tracks, right in front of the building door, and turned around, four groupies stood there, tapping their feet. Great the number one fan club, or so they said. "Ugh, it's you guys. Didn't you have enough trowing those cartons at me? I'm sure a few of them were still full."

One of the girls stepped up and towered over me, "Oh shut up. We saw how you were all up on McCormick, forcing him to grab your utters." Did she just say what I think she said? "I think you're misunderstanding. First of all, his name is Kenny, and second, I never did anything to make him do what he did. Oh. You must be jealous that he would never think of" She didn't take to kindly to my answer and slapped me across the face, all I can say is she has quite an arm. I fell back, surprised. This wasn't going to be easy. "What the hell's the matter with you!?" I shouted at her, more shocked than angry while pressing my hand against my face. "I don't like you're attitude, I don't like you getting so close to McCormick, and I don't like you're face! If I see you hanging around him one more time I'll really mess you up."

With that last sentence she kneeled down and pulled something out of her pocket. "Grab her." She said to two other girls. The two girls came behind me, one stood at my left and the other at my right. Each girl caught hold of my arms and legs from their side, holding tightly, and the girl in front of me smirked and showed me her item. A switch blade. "Just to make sure you don't forget. Stay the fuck away from our boy." I shook my head to try and avoid her but she caught my hair from the ribbon holding it up and pulled my head back. "Why can't you just stay still you little brat!" She picked up her hand, blade held tight, and swiftly ran it down from the bottom of my right eye in a straight line to where my nose ended. It hurt like hell and I was sure I was bleeding.

"You better watch what you do next time if you don't want you're pretty little eyes plucked." Was the last thing she said before leaving, her followers right behind her, letting go of me no less rough then when they grabbed me. They were cruel people. I didn't even know them and yet here I was bleeding and half red faced because of them. I sat there for a moment, confused and light headed. I could feel the blood drying a bit, my hair fell down into wavy locks, the ribbon hanging off a couple strands. I wasn't sure how much time had passed by but I assumed it was about time to go home. I got up and walked to the school gate, I always wait here for the boys. We walk home together being as we live across from each other.

The bell rang not a moment too soon. I cleaned the blood off my face and threw away the stained tissue. I saw the boys walking toward me and I waved sadly. I knew I looked like a mess. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Said Stan, eyeballing my wound. "It's nothing. Just a little disagreement between me and some girls." I doubt they bought that. "Let's all go to my house today. Besides I think my mom has something to clean that." Said Kyle. I wasn't going to argue and just agreed to go. I turned to look at Kenny, his expression a bit surprised. This was because of him, but I couldn't be angry at him, he doesn't know.

Soon enough after a while of walking and talking about what happened, I was going to be one of those girls who kept everything to herself like an idiot, we arrived at Kyles place. He let us in and Stan, Cartman, Kenny and I sat on the couch while Kyle went to get the first aid kit. "Seems like you had a tough day." Was all Stan could come up with. Clearly. "I really don't know what the hell was wrong with that crazy hoe." Cartman burst into laughter. "Haha stupid new girl got her ass kicked!" I punched him in the gut. "Quiet you. Like I could have really done anything."

Kyle came back after a while with the kit. "I can do it myself, thanks." I took the kit and went to the kitchen, sat at the table and opened it. I heard the boys begin playing video games. I found one of those disinfectant wipes and started dabbing at the cut. Softly because it hurt like hell. I saw an orange arm grab the wipe and Kenny stood next to me. "Let me help you with that." He pulled up a chair next to me and continued what I didn't finish. "Ow, careful it hurts." I said. "Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you." It was quiet for a while. Kinda awkward. "So this happened because of me?" He asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

I wasn't exactly going to tell him that it's his fault that I like him and I got beat up for it. "No, I think it's more of my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so close to you especially when I knew the dangers of it." He threw away the wipe and grabbed a bandage, took off the covers and put it over my wound. It didn't cover much. "But they did get kinda mad when you grabbed me like that at lunch. That's pretty much why this happened." He sighed and looked down. "I guess this is my fault.. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble.." I looked at him sadly, It wasn't like that. "Don't apologize. It really isn't your fault." I reached to him and hugged him softly. He leaned in on me and pressed his head between my breasts and wrapped his arms around me, pressing himself to me more.

He never stops does he? He did look cute though. "Kenny, you're doing it again." He looked up at me, sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Sorry, you're just so warm. And you don't go all slut mode when I touch you." "Well I'm just not that time of girl. You can expect it from other girls but you can't from me, sorry." He looked up at me and smiled. "I don't really expect it from you." He leaned in, closing up to my face, his eyes narrowing. "I kinda like that you're different.." I mentally gasped. Did he really? Or was this a trick?

Before I could think any more on the subject I felt something warm on my lips. Kenny's own pair of lips. I froze for a about a minute. I couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened. I just stared in shock even as he leaned away. "You okay? You little a pale." The worry in his voice snapped me out of it. Did I really? Something I should be happy for just happened. Yet, I wasn't happy at all. I got up and held my hand at my lips and looked down. "I'm sorry.. I.. I think it's about time I go home." He looked surprised now. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry was.. was that your first kiss? I am so sorry." I shook my head. "Don't be." Was all I said and headed to the living room. I passed in front of the TV, causing Cartman to yell, "Hey, move the hell out of the way, hippie!" I looked at him and the others, tears flowing down my cheeks, and shocked mixed with sad expression on my face, and walked to the door and left.

**Normal P.o.V.**

They all stopped playing for a few seconds. "Dude, what was that all about?" Stan asked Kyle. "I don't know dude, she looked hurt." Kyle answered. Kenny stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "I kissed her and I guess she freaked out." Was all he said, he had a hurt tone himself. "Why the hell would you do that? You know how she feels about things like that. She probably thinks you think of her as just another one of your hoes." Said Stan. "Yeah, I mean she was crying dude! She might never talk to you again." Responded Kyle. "I don't blame her." Was all Kenny said and he left the house, going to his own.

**Luna's P.o.V.**

I ran across the street as soon as I got out of that house, and went to my own, unlocked the door got in and relocked it. I fell to the floor as soon as I was sure no one could get in. What the hell was wrong with me? I just got my first kiss taken by the guy I like and I can't even be happy about it. "What do I really mean to you? I'm not just another girl to you am I? Please don't let it be that way." I still felt his lips on mine, but who knows where els those lips have been.

I went up to my room and locked it as well, though no one could get in anyway. I sighed as I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. "Where did I get the idea that you could possibly, truly, like me. I'm such an idiot." I said to myself before falling asleep. I never thought I would cry for a guy.

**Kenny's P.o.V.**

I went home and slammed the door behind me. I took her first kiss but I wasn't proud of it. I hurt her. Question is how. Was there someone els she liked? Maybe she already had a boyfriend. Another question was why? Why was I so preoccupied with the fact that i hurt this girl? Yes she was different in a way, but why did I care? I've been playing around with girls all my life. It's who I am. They love being toyed with. But why did this time feel different? Why did it feel...wrong?

* * *

**End of Chap 2! Thank you for taking the time to read. ****I may not be able to update too quickly, most likely only on weekends, so I apologize to those who wish I can. But I will try to work on it during the week. But think about it this way, if you can wait till the weekend you will be able to read more. :D Thank you for reading. Please keep it up.** **Until next chapter!And please tell me if there is anything you want to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 2 is up I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park, Trey and Matt do. **

**Enjoy. :D  
**

**

* * *

**I was still tired.

I wanted to stay home and just skip school. There wasn't anyone to tell me I couldn't anyway. Then again, if I did just that it would make those stupid brats feel like they actually accomplished something in their pathetic life. I wasn't going to let them have the pleasure of feeling that. It was six in the morning when I opened my eyes. I got out of bed and and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I didn't bother to dry my hair. I simply went to my room and put on a black top with white lace down the middle, a simple black zipped up sweater over that, and white leggings, and my boots. I looked in the mirror one last time, eying the bandage still over my cut from the day before. It was ugly but what could I do about it?

I grabbed my backpack and left my house. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I turned around and locked my house door, laughing slightly to myself. I felt insane but it wasn't a first. I made sure the door was locked and turned around. "Holy crap!" I said backing up against the door. Kenny was standing there, hood up but not tight. Strange, I hadn't seen him like this since the first day of school.

I sighed in relief when I looked more carefully at him. "What was so funny?" He said kind of dull-like. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking about kicking Cartman again. How long have you been standing there?" I said still smiling. "A while." He had no emotion to his words, was he okay? "You sick?" I said, feeling his forehead, it was a bit passed warm but he wasn't sneezing or coughing. "No, I'm good as always." I didn't believe him. "I think you should stay home today." He refused. "Why the hell do you care anyway? Do you think that just because I kissed you I'll go as far as to fuck you? If you do then you're wrong." What the hell did he just say to me?

He looked back at me, his stare felt like piercing through my eyes. I stepped back and breathed in quietly. "You can think what ever you want but I'm not going to let a friend just stand here in the snow while he's sick." I turned to my door and opened it. I turned back around and pulled him into my house and closed the door, took him to the living room and sat him on the couch.

I fixed the air conditioning so it was a cool enough temp. and made tea, grandma used to do it for me so I guess it would work for him. He lied down and made himself comfortable when I gave him the tea. I sat on the left arm of the couch and crossed my arms. "You're making yourself pretty comfortable for someone who didn't even want my help." He drank his tea quietly, ignoring me. I sighed in frustration. "Okay, what is your problem? What do you want?" I said to him. "I want you to tell me why you freaked out yesterday and left." I stopped breathing for half a second and stood still. I looked away from him and spoke, "Because you kissed me." He scoffed. "That's it?" "I didn't finish. Because you kissed me and it was my first kiss. I felt like when you did that you were just picturing one of your groupies.'

He sat up and sighed. "What's wrong with that?" I turned to him, almost crying, I have never let anyone in my 14 years see me cry, not even my mother. "Everything! I like you not like those girls but more. I really like you and I don't want you to picture me as just another one of them." I uttered, wiping my eyes. He looked at me, shocked, practically dropping his cup. "You what?" I breathed in. "I said I like you. Ever since I met you. But it was never worth saying. You have so many other girls just dying to be with you, why would you want just one?" "Why?" He asked. I looked at him with a questioning look. "Why what?" I said.

"Why do you like me?" I laughed slightly, cleaning my eyes again. "You're nice, cute, funny and fun to be around. Everything." I felt warm arms around me, pulling me down to the couch, and sure enough I fell, held tight by Kenny. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. I looked over at him and pulled down his hood. Sure enough he was sweating a ton, his eyes were closed. His condition must have gotten worse and he passed out.

I got up carefully and went to the kitchen and found a small towel and soaked it with cold water, spraying out most of it so it doesn't drip and took it back to Kenny and placed it on his forehead. I smiled slightly and watched him. I was happy I told him how I felt, but now I felt like a . He was asleep for so long so I ended up falling asleep myself. We never did go to school in the end. It was night when I woke, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I felt around and realized I was in my bed. I sat up. He must have carried me here and left. I yawned and looked down at myself, I was in a pink tank top and my my underwear. "What the heck?" I turned around.

Kenny was sleeping next to me, only in his boxers. I tried to utter words but found nothing. I jumped at Kenny and shook him from his shoulders. "Wake up! Wake the hell up Ken!" He yawned and gave me a sheepish look. "Sup..?" I glared at him. "What did you do to me?! Why am I in my underwear? Why are you in your underwear?" He sat up and stretched. "Calm down I didn't do anything. You just looked kinda stuffy and so was I. "Oh sure go to the lengths of freaking me out. Why are you still here anyway, it's the middle of the night." He lied back down. "Don't worry about it. I told my mom I was staying at Kyle's. Besides it's Friday she won't care."

I glared at him again. "Honestly, Ken. Are you feeling better anyway?" He nodded. I stood up and went to my closet and put on blue pj pants. I turned to Kenny and stook my tongue out at him. "Sleep on the floor." I said throwing a pillow down. "I don't wanna." Such a child. "Go. Get on the floor." I heard nothing but low breathing. I put a couple of blankets on the ground. Nothing. I crawled on my bed and moved closer to Kenny. I closed in on him and spoke to him, "How about you.." I felt him almost jump. "GET THE HELL OFF MY BED!" I finished.

I laughed as I watched him fall on the floor. "Hey, so uncute." I waved it off and took back my spot in my bed. "You made me do it. What were you expecting?" He pouted at me and crossed his arms. "Hand job." Sigh. "You have two hands that aren't broken, you can do it yourself." I said. "It's not as fun." He whined. "Besides you want me doing that here on your floor?" "No, thank you very much. I prefer you do it on your own time, in your own house." "Hey, why are you alone here anyway?" I guess I didn't tell them yet.

"My parents are very busy people and.. they left for a one month business trip but, that was over two months ago." I heard rustling and saw him standing up, he looked angry. "Are you saying they just left you like this?!" "That's not what I'm saying but it's possible... Maybe they're just over-working,they always work so hard..." I said. "How can they just leave you alone though?" Why was he angry? It wasn't his concern. "Ken, calm down. I'm used to this, since I was a child, trust me." He sat on the end of the bed and sighed. "Fine. Fine, I guess you know best." "Why do you care so much anyway?" He stared at me, confused.

"No reason really. I'd be pissed if Kyle's or Stan's parents just left them like this too." I sighed and looked down at this. "Oh, is that so." He said nothing. "Well it's getting kinda late. I'm still a bit tired and you need the rest. How about we go back to sleep?" I said, smiling, it felt so fake, I felt horrible. "Yeah I guess so." He said making himself at home in my bed again. I pushed him off. "No, you stay on the floor." He pouted at me again. "Hey, I'm sick remember?." I smirked at him and mouthed 'Goodnight' and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Kenny's P.o.V.**

"Uncute." I said to her when she pushed me. Why wouldn't she let me sleep with her? I saw her mouth good night to me and after a couple minutes I heard nothing but her light breathing. I guessed she went to sleep so I did too. The next morning, I felt the warmth of the sun shining on me, and soft, yet cold, breath on my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Luna there, pressed against me like a child. It was a cute sight to see her there but something els was on my mind. What she said to me yesterday. That she loved me. Not like my mother, not like those girls at school. But she loved me. Since she met . I couldn't believe that I, Kenny McCormick a playboy of sorts, was letting one girl's words get to me. I do love the attention from all the girls but I wouldn't mind attention from just this one girl.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and looked at her. She started opening her eyes a bit. "Hey sleepyhead." She slurred a bit and rubbed her eyes. "What? Where am I?" I smirked. "In _my_ bed. And here I thought you didn't want to sleep with me." I saw her cheeks turn red and she looked around. "I don't. I-I must have just fallen off my bed, that's all." "Yeah? Did ya happen to just sleep so close to and hug me too?" I saw her get redder as she sat up and pouted. "Aw. You're so cute. Come here." I said gesturing her to come back. She shook her head. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Hey!" she said.

She fell down on my chest, her hands pressed against me as if to push me away but failing to do so. She avoided eye contact with me. "Hey, I was thinking about what you said yesterday." I felt her freeze. "And I was thinking just now. I love having all those girls around me yes, but I wouldn't mind just one." She breathed again and looked at me in wonder. "What do you mean?" I hugged her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "Be my girl. My only girl." "You mean it? Are you serious?" She said. I nodded and smiled. I was surprised as I felt a pair of soft lips press down against mine. A sweet kiss it felt like it lasted forever, like I could taste everything she felt for me right there. So much love in the short kiss she gave me but I felt it all. When she pulled away from me, she smiled so innocently in seemed it could cure any sadness. "I'll take that as a yes." "Only if you promise to stop with all the other girls." "Promise."

She got up and went to her dresser and got something then went to her closet and picked out some clothes. "Where you going?" I said. "Taking a shower. I'll be back in a few, you can watch TV downstairs if you want meanwhile." I laid back down as I watched her leave. I had a better plan. I went out to the hall after a while. I heard the water running in the bathroom and went to the door. I turned the handle but it hardly moved, the door was locked. I went back to her room and found a key in her dresser. I ran back to the bathroom door and stook the key in a hole in the middle of the nob and turned it and the nob, the door opened. Yes! I careful snook in and closed the door, locking it behind me.

I heard the water stop, but I also heard her sitting down in water, she must be done and filled the tub to relax. I looked around and saw her clothes folded on the counter. I slowly yet carefully removed the single piece of clothing I had on and set it next to her's. I walked to the tub and moved the curtain to the side slowly so it didn't make noise and stepped into the water. I sat across from Luna, she had her eyes closed and was sitting with her legs bent to her left, her arms in front of her stomach. I had a clear view of her breasts from where I was, almost melons. I moved a bit and she opened her eyes. She looked at me and instantly covered herself. "Ken, what the hell are you doing here?!" She said frantically.

I sighed and smirked. "I needed to see you." She continued to cover herself. "Couldn't you wait 'till I got out? Perv." I shook my head. "Honestly, man." She said. "Don't cover your self, you're all mine now. You don't have to hide anything." She just became my girlfriend and I already wanted to do her. "Ken, we just started going out. Don't you think you can wait?" I moved closer to her. "I know, I won't pressure you." She looked down, hardly covering anymore. "Thank you." she said. I moved closer to her, eventually enough to pick her up and sit her on my lap. "Just don't let anyone els see you like I see you now." She nodded. "And don't let anyone touch you like I do." "I wouldn't dare." She said. I smirked. "Is that so?" I groped her breasts and squeezed them softly in my hands. I heard her gasp lightly. "How do I know you mean it?" She loosened up in my arms as I held her right nipple between my finger's, playing with it lightly. "I-I promise I won't let anyone els near me." She moaned softly in my grasp as I continued playing with her. I found her weakness.

I smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek, letting her breasts go as she sighed. "Wow you really become putty in my arms." She pouted. "You jerk. Taking advantage of me like this. " I laughed lightly. "Couldn't help myself." I said, brushing her hair with my fingers. She stood up and grabbed a towel, putting it around her. "Where are you going?" She looked at me. "I'm done, getting out. You can stay here though." I got up and she turned around quickly, her face red. "Hey, don't just get up so suddenly!" I smirked. "Oh little Luna, is this the first time you see a penis?" She stepped out of the water and dried herself. "Yes, it is." She started dressing herself. I stepped out and let the water go down. "You really are too pure. I'll have to fix that." I walked to her and she threw my boxers at my face. "Just get dressed, okay?" I sighed and put on my boxers. She finished getting dressed and opened the door. "What are you even doing today?" She went to her room and sat down on her bed. She was wearing a gray shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. "Nothing. I don't really do anything on the weekends."

I sat next to her and yawned. "Absolutely nothing?" I said, giving a hint as to what I wanted. "Not giving you a BJ." She said,laying down. "Aw, come on! I've been real good." She gave me a cheap laugh. "Kenny, would it kill you to just lay off that stuff for a while." "Maybe." I said. She glared at me. I rested next to her. "Just a lick?" She shook her head. "Fine, be that way." She laughed lightly and kissed my cheek. "One of these days but not today, okay?" I cheered up. "Why not now?" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant..." She said softly. "Holy crap dude!" I said, sitting up quickly. She burst into laughter. "Look at you, you believed me!" She said between laughs. Damn her. I felt like an idiot. "You're so easy, Ken." I growled in anger and pinned her down. "Hey, what are you doing?" She said. "Let's just see if you're still laughing when you really are pregnant!" I said to her. "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise!**

* * *

I immediately burst out laughing, and pushed the confused blonde away from me.

"Threaten me again, and I WILL end you," I told him, giving him a straight death glare**, **which he nodded in understanding to.

"Geez, Luna," Kenny muttered, running a hand through his hair, "You can be so scary sometimes..."

I scoffed, and jumped off my bed to grab a brush from my dresser. Of course I could be scary. Someone like me has to be able to defend herself. With her words, and fists.

"It almost makes me wonder," he chuckled between his words, "why you would let yourself be harmed by those girls like that," I could hear a smirk in his voice.

I dropped the brush as I was running it through my hair. It hit the dresser, and bounced to the floor, but I didn't immediately pick it up. I looked at Kenny through the dresser mirror, and sure enough, he was smirking at me.

He must think I did this to myself.

"What are you trying to say, Kenny?" I asked, slowly turning to face the real him.

He shrugged with a goofball smile on his face, "Just, that if you can be that scary with only your words, and I've seen how you beat on Cartman, how did those girls get to you so easily?"

I grit my teeth, picked up a chap-stick from the dresser, and threw it at him**, **bonking him in the forehead.

"Because they were your groupies you ungrateful dick! I could have torn those bitches faces way worse than they did my cheek, but I didn't because they're a part of your slut train that you have to look at everyday! Be glad I saved you from that, and their complaints about me!" I growled and picked up my brush, then turned back to the mirror and continued brushing my hair in furious strokes.

I immediately felt a hand over mine, lowering it and loosening my grip on the brush, which easily slipped from my fingers.

"Stop for a second," he whispered.

I stared into the mirror again, looking at his face. He was looking down, his head on my shoulder.

"What now," I sighed, my voice wavering.

His arms wrapped around my waist, "Why do you care if I have to look at them all the time?"

I scoffed, "What a stupid question. Everyone knows how you love beautiful, colored eyed, perfect body and skinned girls. Of course if I ruined them for you, I'd be the most hated among all of you," I muttered.

His arms tightened very slightly, "That's only a rumor. Girls like that are amazing, but let's be honest, they aren't real. Those girls try too hard with their pounds of make-up, and surgeries affordable by their fathers. I could care less about them. If they knew how dead poor I was, they wouldn't give me the time of day."

I shook my head, "Yeah right.."

He raised his head to my cheek, and turned my head towards him, kissing me in the process. I immediately became lightheaded, and felt like I would fall over, but his arms held me up.

"You don't believe me now, that's fine. I'll just have to prove myself to you then."

"Wh...what?" I muttered.

He smiled his usual, goofy smile, and shook his head, "I was just saying, I'm going to change for you. Be a better boyfriend for you."

I couldn't help but smile, as I caressed his cheek, "You don't have to change anything about yourself," I sighed, "Just..please prove to me, that you aren't like everyone says. That you aren't REALLY how you act at school. I know you're different," I whispered, kissing the corner of his lips, getting both his mouth, and cheek.

He looked at me, seeming distant, but nodded, "Okay," he agreed.

I was a bit unsettled that he seemed a bit indifferent towards it, but I shrugged it off, and smiled. I kissed him once again, this time fully on the lips, gaining a smile from him.

"I'll prove to you...that I am a better person than I'm thought to be."

* * *

**Hello again, guys! Wow, so long already? Sorry about that. As you may have noticed, the story might seem a LOT more different than the first three chapters, but my writing has changed quite a bit since the past. I was about 14 when I first thought of this story. But anyway, yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to at least give a little bit to show I'm still alive, after I read the comments a while back. .**

**I'll try and get back to this story quicker, and make it longer!  
**


End file.
